prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 058
Toni confirms the arrangements for the parcel drop with Lizzie with Martha acting as lookout, then discusses it in code on the phone with her lawyer in front of Erica. He also manages to convey the message about Glenys's disappearance by pretending he's talking about her sister. Vera objects to the special treatment Toni seems to be getting but Erica frostily reminds her all prisoners are allowed one three minute phone call a week. Karen lets Melinda know she worked out she has been lying about where she's been for the weekend. After Melinda leaves, Karen is mystified by a phone call from the doctor Melinda contacted about her "tests". Martha asks to go inside when the truck arrives and taps on the pipes in the toilet block to get a message to the laundry. Lizzie and Kath collect the extra box of tins of fruit salad in the laundry trolley. Meg becomes suspicious but fails to catch them. Toni tries to recruit Monica as muscle, but Monica tells her she's out soon and isn't interested, suggesting she tries Martha instead. Monica warns her that Martha has just got out of the pound after murdering the last person who employed her as a bodyguard. Greg visits Karen as he's been contacted by Melinda's doctor. When Melinda arrives home, Greg confronts her about going ahead with the abortion. Erica is informed by phone that her request for a replacement for Jim has been refused. Karen is disgusted with Melinda and moves out. Vera and Jim find Toni's locker chained and padlocked and break into it to find the contraband, though it seems she has already removed all of the drugs and deliberately left the rest for them to find. Erica sends Toni to solitary until the VJ arrives, but Toni persuades her to distribute the fresh fruit in the consignment to the women. Jim invites Vera out for a drink to apologise for accusing her of spying on him. After their heart to heart, he invites her to dinner and kisses her goodnight at the door . Toni is released from solitary on the VJ's orders. She has kept back some pot before allowing the contraband to be found and offers it round in the laundry. Toni stands up to Jim in the laundry telling him to "bite yer bum". Erica is annoyed that her recommendation that Jim be denied leave seems to have been countermanded by the department as she assumed that he went over her head to get it. Leila suggests that the whole family goes on holiday together. Toni remarks that she will be surprised if Jim is on duty tomorrow, suggesting that she had somehow influenced the Department's decision to grant him leave. Erica evidently suspects as much and we hear her expressing her displeasure on the phone to a "Mr Hawthorn" from the Department. Vera meets Jim for a drink later but is disappointed to find out that Jim is mending his differences with his wife. Previous Episode Episode 057 Next Episode Episode 059 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season